


05.02.04

by infinitewritings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Everyone are friends, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Soldier, SHIELD, Winter Soldier AU, bucky is safe but not tony, steve has lots of hope, tony stark is the winter soldier, winter soldier!tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitewritings/pseuds/infinitewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later. Steve Rogers is still trying to find answers. But when threat starts to loom over his father's presidency, Steve is forced to see his past come back to life. With his SHIELD friends, Steve struggles to hold onto to hope and keep his father safe from HYDRA as it continues to work in the dark with its new asset and keep its hold on terror in the country. As all the conspiracies are revealed Steve is forced to decide to keep holding onto hope or focus on what he has right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - May 2, 2004

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Winter Soldier AU in the most simplest terms. Rather than Bucky have all the pain and agony because of HYDRA, its Tony.  
> Even though it may not seem original, I still hope you read it! And let me know how you feel! Every opinion counts!

     “How’s it looking?” 

     Steve’s voice spoke with speed and urgency. His panting echoed in the ear piece. There were two many people for his liking, especially for a mission like this. As if they were waiting for him. Plus it was too small a room to be fighting in; the entire situation was not going well. He switched his shield to his other arm to slam it in the henchman. 

     “This tech is slower than what they usually have, it’s going to take some time!” Tony was scrambling at the keyboard, trying to do anything possible to make the upload faster but also trying to lessen the amount of minions fighting Steve. 

     Majority of the room was dark, except of the centre—where Tony was currently standing—was brightly lit. It was laughable almost at how obvious the entire set up was. The large computer in the centre stood connected to a giant glass holding cell. HYDRA was doing something.

     There was large amounts of extensive research put into this—Tony had read everything they had on file to know about this. SHIELD has countless data on this organization, courtesy of both Steve and Tony, yet nothing completely revealed what the large holding cell did. _They probably turned the information into a jigsaw puzzle because of us._ Tony had told himself and Steve.

     Right now, he hoped that this was the last piece in the puzzle.

     The screen buzzed with information, numbers flashed up with images and equations. There were videos that popped up that flickered images of experiments in the glass chamber. Each scene was violent and loud. And painful.

     As the information continued to upload, Tony finally looked up at the glass box closely. There was frost on corners of the chamber. Small cracks scratched the surface. It looked painful, cold and lonely. Tony reached over to the glass and almost as if all the videos played simultaneously with volume on maximum in his head.

     Screams. And more screams.

     And pain.

     “TONY!” Steve’s voice pulled Tony back from the drowning voices. He pulled back gasping, finally realizing he had been holding his breath.

     “Will you hurry up!” Without replying, Tony rushed over to the server and punched more keys. **Five more minutes remaining**  flashed at the screen. _Shit._  


     “Steve, I need more time. This server is taking forever."

     “I don’t have more time to give, Tony!” A loud grunt filled the ear piece. Another groan. A scream.  _Dammit!_ Tony kept cursing himself and punched more keys to make speed up the process. Steve’s voice was getting louder in the earpiece, reminding him of how slow he was really going. Tony’s heartbeat sped up to the point it was threatening to burst out of his chest. Blood was rushing to his fingers to make them type faster, his ears started to burn.

     He always worked great under pressure but Steve’s voice wasn’t helping him. They’ve done countless missions like this before, these are the only kinds of missions they’ve done. But Steve’s never sound this beaten up. They didn’t prepare for this. 

     Tony kept staring at the screen as if him glaring at it would make it go faster.    

     That’s when he realized.

     It wasn’t moving.

     His back straightened, the blood stopped rushing, his heart slowed down. This was a set up.

     “So you finally realized.” a voice spoke up behind Tony. Steve’s voice echoed in his head. 

     “How long do you think we were going to take before we realize your little tricks?"

     “We kinda hoped that you never would.” Tony turned towards him with a small smirk. 

     “The man with the ego. You realize that will be your downfall."

     “You realize you’re abnormally red, that’s _your_ downfall if I say so, Skull."

     “You can joke all you want, you’re in my house, Stark. And I’ve waited really long for this.” Skull approached Tony as the latter reached for his gun.

  
A bang. It echoed from the walls and lingered in his ears. There wasn’t anything else in his ears and that worried him. He needed the chatter from Tony’s side. His constant complaining and quirks. This was too quiet.

     Steve’s feet lightly treaded across the dark hallway. His breath panted, still trying to keep up from the fight and his hands flailed around him. Tony was here somewhere, he was bound to be. _Why didn’t you read the floor plans? Because this wasn’t supposed to happen. Tony was supposed to meet you!_  His mind kept conversing with itself as he continued walking.

     A scream rang through the halls and his mind shut up and concentrated on that voice. He knew that voice. The scream yelled again and his feet picked up the speed, cut through corners, following the voice. 

    _Save him._  


     He needs to bring him home.

     Sweat trickled down his forehead as his breath tried to catch up. His heart was beating so fast, almost threatening to jump out of his chest. The room was silent. The glass chamber was towering and cold.  Demanding him to do something, to not just stare. Steve’s eyes scanned the area and there was Tony. His back pinned against Skull with a gun to his head.

     Steve knew exactly what to do in this situation. He’s been trained, Tony’s watched him learn this techniques. Steve stared at Tony, reassuring him that it will be okay, they will be okay. Steve was going in an order—raising his hands, dropping the shield, and trying to conjure up a last minute plan. This is exactly how a hostage situation needs to go.

     But something always went wrong. 

     Steve wouldn’t be able to remember what. 

     Hands still in the air, he took a step closer to the spotlight, slowly closing the distance. As closer he got the further they seemed to go.         

     He was missing something.

     “We can settle this in the best way. Just put down the gun and we’ll talk like grownups.” Skull smirked.  Expressions were filing away in Steve’s head. Skull already had something planned. Tony’s shoulders hunched up as Skull whispered something in his ear. Steve would always remember the look on Tony’s face—the horror that crowded his face. 

     “There’s no need for anyone to get hurt. Put it down.” And still nothing but Skull let him go. Tony was reluctant, his eyes looked everywhere in the room rather at Steve. While all Steve could do was stare at Tony and the bruises that Skull planted on his face. Tony looked scared and not because Skull managed to land a couple of fists at his face. Tony knew something. 

     Steve kept walking towards Tony, hands still raised up high. He was so close in saving him, and bringing him home. They were finally going to have that drinking challenge.

     They were so close when a loud clank and roll surrounded the room. And everything happened so fast. Steve was pushed out of the way, back towards the entrance when the blast erupted in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your support. You are already so excited about this and I'm so happy thank you so much! I hope you keep liking it!

     The room went up in a roar as everyone’s hands rose in the air to celebrate the results. Big letters spelling Rogers wins election with images of different locations flashed on the screen. There was confetti, cheers and tears. Hugs were being passed around in the room—everyone trying to pat the new president on the back for a strong win. 

     “I’m proud of you, dad,” Steve spoke to his dad as the room quieted down. His face was plastered with a wide smile while his hands held his dad by the shoulders. It was a hard fight with the numbers constantly changing back and forth in his favour and against. But Steve knew—call him biased—that his father would win.

     “I couldn’t have done it without you, son.” Joseph gave Steve a pat before someone from the party stole him away. Champagne was being opened, loud, proud chatter was slowly engulfing the entire room. People were scurrying around with papers, waving their phone around while trying to get pictures with the new president. His mother stood next to his father dressed in her finest—a maroon, high necked sheath dress with a black half sweater. 

      Together they looked the epitome of happy, with wide smiles and hands held together. It was a perfect moment. And Steve carefully, while remembering all the little details from the colour of the tabletops to the small fold on the campaign poster, stored it away in his head. 

     As the TV kept flashing every happy, teary cry of joy from the supporters, it also remembered to present the world with every heartbroken supporter for the opposing party. People had tears in their eyes, rooms that were once filled to the maximum with people lay empty and some sat on the floor looking like everything they believed in was taken from them. 

     “Currently, Alexander Pierce, the opposition to Joseph Rogers is nowhere to be found. We can only assume that after Rogers' election win speech will we finally catch a glimpse of him speaking to his supporters. Even though today was his loss, we are sure that the people who supported Pierce to the end would love to hear a few words from him. Throughout the entire campaign Pierce had—“

     “Steve! Get over here,” Steve shot his head towards the voice, ignoring every other word the reporter had to say. Sam stood beside his father with an arm wrapped around him.

     “Take my picture with the president!” Sam threw his phone towards Steve. Joseph kept smiling ear to ear gladly patting his shoulder. He was still taking in everything, the adrenaline rush was going to make his cheeks hurt in the upcoming minutes. But he was glad to have the support of the family and friends. 

     Sam couldn’t be a prouder best friend. He knew how much Steve’s father was fighting to get to this point and he had helped in every way possible. 

     “Looks like you will have to follow me everyday now,” Joseph said to Sam.

     “I’ll make sure the detail is at its strongest,” Sam smiled back him. 

     “Sir, the crowd is waiting for you.” the organizer reminded him. Joseph takes in a deep breath as Sarah  helped him slip into his coat. Everything seemed to spin around him, he was cloud nine at this moment and he didn’t know if he could even come up with any coherent sentences to speak the crowd outside. They were waiting for him to wow them again. To inspire them and speak candidly. 

     

     An overflowing crowd stood waiting for the new president and his speech. Ever since Joseph began to run for the presidency his speeches always struck hope and optimism in everyone’s heart. There was a way he spoke, the way he conveyed his future plans that made everyone positive about the future. He was a new hope. 

     For the past years, every electoral win had been a loss for the people. Everything was unstable, the country losing money, allies and support from the citizens. There seemed to be a restriction on positive and hopeful thought for the people, there was a fear of control and constantly surveillance. As if everyone knew everything about the other. As if they were constantly asked and regulated into conformity. Yet, everything felt the same. Democracy was still alive. People were still able to make their choices but it wasn’t the same. 

     But there was hope with Joseph Rogers. And for once everyone felt safe. 

     “Thank you. Thank you, everyone!” He raised an arm in the air for the people as everyone hushed. They looked so eager. Steve stood next to his mother with an arm around her shoulders with pride. “This is all possible because of you. Every one of you worked tirelessly with us, telling us what we need to focus on, what we need to strive towards. Because of your support, we have come this far.

     “I understand your spirits about our government has been wavering. Everyone is uncertain about so many things that are happening in the offices. But tonight, you proved to us that while things seem hard and uncertain we can still pick ourselves up and even though nothing good seems to prevail we will still fight that towards the best. Towards positivity and sunny ways.” 

\-----     

     The TV kept screaming with the cheers of countless supporters while a silence swept through the room. Papers laid scattered around the table with phones buried under them. Alexander Pierce stayed seated in the office chair with a arm swung around the top. His tie sat loose and pulled to the side while his collar lay uneven on his coat. 

     “That’s that then.” Pierce spoke up.

     “The Founder is not impressed.” an agent spoke up from the silence while turning towards him.

     “Yeah, neither am I."

     “Pierce, this was supposed to be an easy win. We already had them in our hands.” Another voice spoke to him.

     “Of course you didn’t have enough people in your ‘hands’. The results after the last three elections pushed the people so much they needed a change. And anyways, you were supposed to take care of the opposition.” 

     “We didn’t realize you needed more help than what was already given to you.” Pierce rolled his eyes and rested his mouth on the back of his fingers. 

     “Bullshit.” No one replied. This was supposed to be easy. Pierce taking over for Daniel was supposed to be an easy transition. But no matter how much they tried to influence Rogers, it just became harder. 

     “What’s the plan now?” Pierce demanded.

     “We have other plans in motion that have better assets at work.” 

     “Don’t try to undermine me. I need to see the Founder.” Pierce stood up but the woman stood in front of him. “Agent, move."

     “The Founder will see you when he wants to. Until then, he’s getting the asset prepped. You need to be patient and prepare your losing speech."

\-----

     The after party was buzzing with supporters and volunteers walking around congratulating each other. Everyone held a glass of champagne in their hands with pride that better things were coming. Joseph stood proudly next to his wife taking pictures with everyone. 

     Steve watched his parents as they spoke to different people while getting pats on the back. His dad hadn’t even sat on the seat yet, nor had he been sworn in but people already looked lighter—as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulder. Weight of uncertainty about the future. 

     “You look like a proud parent staring up at his kids.” Sam walked over with two glasses of champagne, passing one to his friend. 

     “Thanks.” Steve took a sip and nodded at his parents. “I am very proud. Politics never have been my strong suit but they already seem to have taken a 360. This is a good moment.”      

     “Then, before I say more, I’m sorry to be ruining the moment, but,” Steve faced Sam. He knew what this meant.

     “But there is news.” 

     The two politely placed their glasses down and quietly made their way outside nodding happily at anyone who noticed them. It wasn’t quiet outside. Someone somewhere seemed to be celebrating. But while everything seemed bright and loud, a small corner near the campaign headquarters stood dark and full of secrets. 

     “Steve.” The dark spoke as a person emerged. She was dressed in black leather blazer on top a white shirt with the casual slim jeans. Her sense of an casual outfit while carrying dangerous secrets. “Congratulations.” She pulled him in for a hug.

     “Thanks, Anna! I thought you’d be inside.” Steve smiled, patted her back while they embraced. 

     “I would have been but some things came up.” She waved a file in front of them.

     “Does SHIELD know?"

     “Of course, they knew but then they shrugged it off as nothing. But what rang me as weird was the location. There has been sighting of HYDRA at the same place they were ten years ago when—“ Anna bit her tongue as words entered her head. Steve sucked in a breath.

     “Since Tony was there last."

     “Yeah.” 

     “Why did SHIELD ignore this?” Sam chimed in as he flipped through the pages.

     “Because we had affectively closed down that facility after the incident. And, we had wasted our resources when we followed a hunch there before and found there."

     “What was the hunch?"

     “Some locals said they thought large cargo trucks driving into the compound and others said they saw a large metal man. When we got there, it was empty."

     “So either the locals are still spooked about the building or they left before you.” Steve spoke.

     “Right. Either way, it doesn’t seem completely out of suspicion. Especially since, things seem to be heating up. Our intel has been going through the roof, as if HYDRA has started to plan something big. It wouldn’t hurt to check this out.” Anna pointed at the folder. 

     “Who else knows about this?"

     “Only Nat and Bucky but we’re going to stay back this time. Last time when we all left, even at different times, Fury knew something was up. We need to be more careful.” The boys nodded in unison as they stared at the folder. Every mission had always been either a dead end or missing information. They really needed this. For hope.

     “Tomorrow.” Steve said as he stared at the picture of the room in the compound. The room where he lost Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please let me know, any advice or opinions, anything. I'd love to hear it! Do you like it so far?  
> Also, "sunny ways" is something Prime Minister Justin Trudeau said in his winning election speech. I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but as I post each new chapter I get nervous.

     “Boys be careful,” Steve’s earpiece said as Sam and him entered the dark, moon lit factory compound. Everything seemed the same, as if the ten years were a complete stand still inside. Steve knew he had the entire building mapped out in his head—this wasn’t his first time returning. 

     Something was different this time. It was cleaner, things seemed to be in place or out of the way—the stairs were visible. There were dim lights this time, unlike the last time Steve came back. As usual Steve had come back there and as usual he found nothing. 

     But this time.

     This time was different. There were papers on the floors and not discarded rubble. 

     “Steve. You okay?” Sam’s voice entered his head and Steve realized that he had stopped walking as his eyes scanned the room. Sam was already in front of him with his eyes bunched together in worry.

     “Ah, yeah. Sorry. I’m fine.” Steve lightly touched the corner of his shield, reassuring him it was still there and was ready to be used. Each time Steve made his way to the facility he was always hoping to find someone, some life just so he could fight them and demand answers. 

     “We should go to the centre of the building, that’s where it—“he sucked in a deep breath as Sam continued to look at him. Sam needed his friend to face the facts, he needed him to face the reality but that wasn’t going to happen if Steve never speaks about it. And Steve never likes to talk about it.

     “Where _it_ happened?” Sam offered and Steve cleared his throat and turned the corner, leading the way. No matter how many he’s seen the place, it still sends chills down his spine as if someone is watching him. 

     “How’s it looking so far?” the same voice whispered in both their ear pieces. Anna was sitting in front of a screen, keeping an eye out for any extremities that could unknowingly come towards the boys. Her eyes constantly moving screen to screen, staring at the camera views around the compound.

     “It’s quiet and brighter than we thought.” Sam replied.

     “Brighter?"

     “Last time I was here, there were no working bulbs, but this time the halls are lit up.” Steve turned the corner, skipping the hallway and going straight to the end for the door and there it was. The large glass cell in the centre and a buzzing computer screen. It was just like Steve remembered, just how he saw it ten years ago. 

     “There’s nothing here.” Sam unclenched his hands letting his weapons drop back into their proper places. But Steve wasn’t convinced. It was true that there was no one around, just the reminder that someone has been here. Then why was the computer still on? Why were the lights in the halls still in place properly. 

     It was too easy. 

     “There is something here, Sam. At least someone was here and left before we came.” Steve walked over to the large glass box. The box that has always haunted him. He never figured out what it was for. There was no more frost evident and the cracks that had already covered the glass were larger. _From the blast._  Steve told himself the first he came back there. 

     The entire thing looked like a discontinued experiment, but then why was the computer still on? Why did the building still feel like it held a presence? Who were those lights for? Steve walked over to the screen of the computer, reading the present information. _Is this the same intel from last time?_  The mouse moved the pages as Steve’s eyes continued reading.

     Experiments. Numerous of them.

     People being frozen.

     All of them failing.

      _Did they make him a part of—_ Sam broke through Steve’s thought as he yelled out his name.

     “Do you hear that?"

     “Hear what?” Steve quietly walked over to Sam, keeping his ears perked up for sounds, listening closely. And there it was. It was systematic, it was booming and wired. Like metal hitting the ground and it was getting louder. Then the computer screen beeped, presenting the two intruders with a timer on its screen with bright red numbers rapidly counting down. 

     The two glanced at each other then scanning the room for any exits. No windows and only one door. The door facing a different sound and that was obviously making its way toward them. 

     “Tell me you know more exits than the one we came through,” Sam ran after Steve as he made his way towards the door.

     “Run towards the end, there should be a staircase of the left.” Steve turned the other way.

     “Woah, Rogers, we don’t face the loud unknown booming sound that might kill us if the loud ticking bomb doesn’t.” 

     “I just have to see what it is. I’ll be right behind you."

     “If you get blown up, I swear I will never forgive you,” Steve gave him a half smile and ran towards the sound echoing in the halls as Sam made his way the other way. Steve knew this was a death wish. But just what if it could be the answer he’s been looking for. Someone may give him some answers he’s been searching for. The sound was getting closer to him and it was large. Steve’s breath heightened as he slowed down towards a turn. A large blast ripped through the corner as Steve got shoved back. 

     “SAM! I told you run the other way."

     “And without my shield, that ain’t happening. We’ll use the window at the next floor, come on.” Sam ran towards the stairs they had come down from. Steve also glancing once at the corner saw something. Something that was going to walk though his mind the entire ride home. It was large. And metallic. It was grey. 

     And in shape of a man. 

     Steve’s feet picked up towards the stairs and that’s when the computer blinked it’s last second and the entire building began to crash. 

\------

     The building was silent for once. All the volunteers were home, the phone didn’t make a sound, no one was running around. It was just them with numerous posters that asked to vote for Rogers. The morning sun shone through the windows, illuminating as far as it’s light could go. 

     It was a nice day. 

     Sam and Anna would be having lunch on the patio today. 

     But instead they sat inside the crowded room as Anna tended to their wounds. Mostly Steve’s. 

     “I told you to use the window on the second floor. Why wouldn’t you follow me?” Sam kept an ice pack on his elbow.

     “Why didn’t you use your wings, Sam?” Anna spoke up for Steve. A small smile stayed on his lips as Sam tried to defend himself.

     “I was in a rush! All I knew was that I needed to jump, okay. There was a blast! You should be taking care of me."

     “That’s why you have an ice pack.” Anna wrapped a cut on Steve’s arm. Sam rolled his eyes as thinking kept filing in his head, thinking about that compound.

     “What was in that glass chamber?” 

     “Are we finally talking about the important stuff?"

     “Yes, but I’m still angry about our lunch.” Anna smiled at herself and started to place all the first aid equipment back in the box. All the information from the computer flooded back in Steve’s head. There was a lot of information but there was a reason he was allowed to even touch that information. HYDRA wants him to know about their failed experiments.

     “They were experiments. People were in those chambers, frozen in time and they tried to revive them. But none of them worked properly. Either they would never wake up, frozen too much, or they would wake up but without proper movements. No matter what, they all failed."

     “People died in there?” Sam stared at Steve, completely forgotten about his injury.

     “Yeah. But I don’t know why they wanted us to see that. It’s just a lot of failed experiments, what good does it do for us? They’ve never given up information so willingly."

     “It’s most likely a scare technique. HYDRA has been quiet for too long and they crave attention so while they are failed experiments, they still want us to know how ruthless they can be. Freezing people to test their survival rates, its outrageous and terrifying. They want us to know they mean business.” Anna said. Hydra was making a point and they all knew it, they need that terror back. Hence the explosion. Their assassination rumours are scary enough but if they were willing to blow up their buildings then they want attention. 

     “Its only going to get more serious than this, we need to—"

     “Winning an election always is serious business,” a voice boomed from the front door. Alexander Pierce stood tall in the door frame, blocking all the sunlight, casting a dark shadow on himself. For once, he was casually dressed as if he was getting ready for a vacation, ready to get away from all the campaign business. 

     “Pierce.” Steve got up. 

     “Congratulate your father for me, Steven. It was a good win."

     “Thank you, I’ll let him know. “ 

     “It will only get harder from now on. Not only are all the supporters are going to following every move of your father’s but also the ones against. It is a real risky business to be a part of."

     “Being a president is always tough, the job never comes easy. But he will be a good president, his supporters will be proud."

     “Of course. But Steve remember, John F. Kennedy was also a good president but he never finished his presidency.” Steve stared at Pierce. His mouth opened and closed and opened and closed again. Steve wanted to say something but the entire assassination of JFK played in his head. His mind filling through various information, trying to understand Pierce’s words. Steve tried to read between the lines and he only keep up with one conclusion.

     “Stay safe kids.” With that, Pierce waved them a hand and walked out, leaving a sky full of clouds behind him. 

\-----

     Pierce was quiet. The table was large. Different agents and members filled the chairs while Pierce stood at the end across from the big man, the Founder. It was a big secret reveal; this was what HYDRA had been hiding from him. The asset. He always knew it existed, there was a reason why the assassinations were so easy. They had a killer, they had trained a ruthless, emotionless killer and it was finally time for the big reveal. He was finally going to be in on the secret.    

     There have been rumours about it might be. HYDRA is always conducting experiments in the dark corners, away from any suspecting eye, preparing their moves. It was what HYDRA so dangerous; whenever it seemed their secrets are out they come up with something new. 

     And, this asset was their biggest secret. 

     “Alexander Pierce. The man who lost the easiest election.” a husky voice filled the room. Pierce knew it was coming. He knew the Founder was not happy. But he was finally meeting the Founder and that Pierce seem like a kid in a candy shop. 

     “My apologizes, Founder. I really thought I had it."

     “Thoughts do not count for anything Alexander.” 

     “Of course, Founder.” A mirthless laugh echoed throughout the room as the body stood up and walked over to him. And there he was. And his face really was red. 

     “Cut the formal crap, Pierce. Let me show you something.” He walked Pierce out of the room and directed him to a room was surrounded by guards and doctors flipping through pages. “What you’re about to see is our biggest secret. We’ve been working on him for years. I knew this presidency would not work for you, you’re not charismatic enough. But it works in our favour.” 

     Pierce couldn’t look up at the Founder. He couldn’t decide if he should smile or be insulted but either way he followed him through the door.

     And there he was. Locked down in a chair with wires leading up to his head. He was still wearing the armour’s metal arm as engineers worked on the blaster and doctors studied the reactor on his head.

      The man in metal. The man with the fake heart. The genius boy wonder. He was supposed to be dead, ten years ago or mission in action. But here he was, kept under the Mad Zola’s control. Ready to comply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please let me know what you thought of it? Is it still interesting, I hope so! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, caught up in planning the next chapter. I am going to try to get out chapters as soon as I can.

  _A bang. The sound echoed through the corridor and lingered in his ears.  People lay around him, unconscious. It was quiet. He was alone in the consuming darkness around him. A faint light slipped out from the door in front him and slowly, lightly his feet worked their way closer._  


_A scream._

_Steve knew that voice, he knew what he was doing there. He had to save him and bring him home with him. They had to finish the mission and put all this behind them. They had to finish their bet. Another cry out in pain. Steve’s feet weren’t moving fast enough. He placed his shield behind him and raced towards the door, running through it with his shoulder._

_And there he stood, his friend, bloodied, panting, a hostage to Skull. He looked so alone; Steve had to bring him home. The darkness seemed to keep closing in, almost consuming everything in its path. Steve’s body ached, the adrenaline slowly running out. The punches started to ache and his fists were screaming. His body wanted to move and whip his shield into Skull but his feet stayed planted in position._

_The gun was ready to shoot. His head was too close._

  
Save him. _His heart yelled._  


  
Let Skull speak. Be smart. _His mind screamed._  


_Sweat trickled down his forehead as his breath tried to catch up. His heart was beating so fast, almost threatening to jump out of his chest. Everything seemed so crowded in, judging him, mocking him that he wouldn’t do anything._

_“Tony. It’s okay.” He knew he knew this, he’s done this before—raising his hands, dropping the shield, begging the man to let him go, trying to conjure up a last minute plan. But something always went wrong._

_He couldn’t remember what._

_Hands still in the air, he took a step closer to them, slowly closing the distance. As closer he got the further they seemed to go._

_He was missing something._

_“We can settle this in the best way. Just put down the gun and we’ll talk like grownups.” Skull smirked  and squeezed Tony’s shoulder. Skull stayed quiet. He knew what was coming._

_“There’s no need for anyone to get hurt. Put it down.” Tony looked worried, his eyes were scanning the floor like his mind was filing through different scenarios. He looked desperate. Tony was getting close to Steve, his hands playing with his jacket—searching for something._

      _Steve was so close in saving him and bringing him home. They could take down Skull too and throw him at SHIELD. It was finally working out._  


    _A loud sound surrounded the room and Tony’s hands shoved him back towards the door, away from the blast. The blast cracked the glass chamber and Tony thrown away from him._  


  
Steve shot up from his bed panting, hair tangled and sweating. _Tony_  lingered on his lips as the dream played itself back in his head. Like always, the same dream, the same ending, everything the same. He ran his head through his hair, keeping it out from his eyes. That look in Tony’s eyes before the blast always keeps coming up, mocking him that he was never able to save him. 

     The sun shone through the curtains slapping him in the face, warming his cheeks, reminding that the dream was ten years old. Its been a week since he saw that metal machine blasted through the corridor of HYDRA’s compound. Since he read all about HYDRA’s failed experiments. Steve knew he was missing something. As if they gave him a fill in the blank document. 

     Moving his feet to the foot with the blanket sliding off of him, his phone vibrated silently on the table. 

     “Mr. Fury.” Steve rubbed his eyes and shuffled his feet towards the door. A little chatter was coming through the hallway—the boys were already awake.

     “Captain Rogers,” Fury’s voice shot his eyes wide open. It was too early for that voice. He could a cup being placed on the table. Everyone was already up and ready to deal with the day ahead of him. He’s usually one of them. 

     “Morning sir."

     “I hope to be expecting you at the your father’s security meeting."

     “Yeah? How come?” Steve stood by the bathroom door. 

     “You are a part of the Rogers household that soon will be the most family in the world."

     “Right, right. Of course. I’ll be there."

     “And we need to chat.” With that the conversation was over and Steve groaned into the mirror as he saw his sleepy face stare back at him. He knew what this chat was going to be about. He had been avoiding for a week. He was going to have to face it at one point. 

     

     Bucky and Sam had been sipping their coffee when Steve walked in the room. He still hadn’t changed while the two were ready to face the day head on. Bucky’s metal arm shone brightly in the sun bouncing right into Steve’s eyes.

     “Buck, your arm is like a second sun. Why do you gotta do this?” Steve groaned, covering his eyes while taking a seat on the high chair. 

     “I gotta let it breath."

     “You just want to look cool, man. Don’t even lie.” Sam piped it, sliding a cup towards Steve. “You look like you need three cups of coffee."

     “Just give me the entire pot, I need to drown in it.” Steve gulped the cup. “Fury needs to ‘chat’.” They all knew what Fury needed to chat about and they had a good idea about how it was going to go. Both men demanding answers but not offering any. 

     “Either way, man, you’re going to be late. The security meeting is happening in an hour and your hair is still having a party. Get your ass dressed.” Sam put the coffee pot beside Steve as he rolled his eyes. 

\-----

     Blair House was absolutely enormous. The conference room alone was majestic. The seats equally spaced apart and the decor screamed of poise and beauty. The windows allowed the perfect amount of sunlight and kept all the traffic sounds outside. It was in complete privacy. 

     Nick Fury sat with his back stiff, hands flipping through pages. He looked deep in concentration but the moment the boys walked into the room he made sure to give them a once over. Joseph Rogers sat at the head of the table already rummaging what looked like confidential papers with his eyebrows bunched together. He didn’t look impressed. Same with his mother who was also doing the same thing with a different file. 

     “Mom?” Steve spoke up, expecting his voice to bounce on the walls. His parents heads shot up and automatically their expressions softened. 

     “Son, you made it.” Sarah smiled at Steve. 

     “Is everything okay?” Steve nodded at the papers and his fathers hands automatically closed the file and placed a firm hold on top.

     “Just president stuff, kid. Don’t worry. We should get started.” Steve gave him father a look and he knew there was more to the store. He knew his father was already suspecting the works of the past presidency and now that he had all the paper work at his disposal nothing was stopping him.  _John F. Kennedy was also a good president but he never finished his presidency._ Pierce’s voice echoed in his ears. There was more to that than just stating a fact. 

     The boys filled into the seats facing Nick and he finally closed his file and looked up at them. Steve’s mom rubbed her son’s arm and turned her attention to the speaker. 

     “First congratulations Mr. Rogers on your win. I’m glad it worked out the way it did.” Joseph smiled at him, shoulder broadening. “Next your security detail. You can easily use the secret service to handle it but I wouldn’t recommend it."

     “Why?” Steve piped it.

     “Because there doesn’t seem to be enough people we can trust. The presidency has not changed for a long time, its been the same part different leaders and in all that time, what do you think they have done on the inside. Finally, we are seeing different colours and the opposition is not happy. They are losing their power but they may have suspected this. So for the time being, we do not know how much they’ve prepared for this situation or who is really on our side."

     “The entire opposition will not be in the same building as the president how could they—"

     “Moles.” Nick pointed to the file in front of him. “And these are the suspects. With the exception of the people in this room, no one can be completely trusted. That is why Sam and James will the main heads of your security detail."

 

     After the grim meeting, Nick motioned at Steve towards the door. As they excused themselves, Nick closed the door behind and before Steve had time to set the conversation Nick started speaking.

     “The explosion at the compound last week. I need answers Captain Rogers.” Nick was serious, he was grim. He didn’t like being left out of the loop.

     “I don’t know what happened.” Steve started and Nick’s expression never changed. “You know, I go back there sometimes for my own curiosity. And that’s what I did last week but as I was nearing the main room an explosion ran through and I was thrown back.” Still no change.

     “And Sam Wilson was not there to accompany you in your curiosity stunt?"

     “Not at all. It was only me.” Nick seemed pleased with the answer, maybe not entirely convinced but okay to move on.

     “You have another mission soon.” 

     “Where?"

     “Stark Industries."

\----

     The building had seemed to have gotten darker. The large windows were constantly covered with blinds, the colours on the walls slowly losing its bright touch. The office didn’t feel the same anymore. But Obadiah had nothing to complain about. The entire building was his. Maybe under a different name but definitely under his control. The colours, the darkness never bothered him and the employees never tried to bring it up. 

     Today he was expecting someone. Not someone wanting to buy Stark weapons but someone with more membership clearance. He let the room stay dark with the exception of a couple of window behind him. The natural light hitting him from behind gave his entire look an edge. Something to fear. 

     A figure appeared in the door way and let itself in.

     “Alexander Pierce, the loser.” Pierce rolled his eyes, as if he wasn’t getting enough of it from the Founder. “Welcome to Stark Industries."

     “Cleaned up nice in here."

     “Thank you. What brings you here."

     “For a chat.” The Founder had sent him here and with one sole purpose, something he was good at.

     “Have a seat."

     “Trust me, when I’m done, no one will be sitting.” Obadiah stared up at him and placed his little stress ball down near the picture of him and the owner.

     “What do you want?"

     “Why are you with HYDRA?” Obadiah’s eyes did not waver as he continued to look dead on into Pierce’s eyes. Obadiah almost knew.

     “They came to me. When that Rogers kid lose the brain child behind all this we were near ruins. First, the kid tried to help and he still does—but then about three months later, came HYDRA. They needed weapons and that’s what we’re—I’m best at.” He looked proud. HYDRA came to him and not the other way around. Not a lot of members can say that.

     “And that’s why the Founder think you belong back in Research and Development.” The entire light was drained out of Obadiah’s face. Pierce was right, no one was going to be sitting as Obadiah jumped out of his seat.

     “What?” he almost growled at Pierce’s smug face.

     “Weapons is your speciality, not people, not master plans. But weapons. And I’m good with people, with plans. HYDRA still needs you but somewhere else. So if you still want to be known to the public as the man who protected Tony Stark’s legacy, I suggest you listen to what I’m saying and step down graciously and let me take control."

     “I gave you Project September!” 

     “Stane, you’re naive. You forgot about Project September. You got lazy. I’m here to revive it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think! I definitely want to try to add some more Bucky and Sam in this. Even more Natasha and hopefully the other Avengers.  
> I hope it was worth the wait. Are you liking all the characters? I don't know how fast or slow I am going to move the story yet. But I'd love to hear any and all of your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was trying to get this chapter and the next properly planned out and interesting enough. I hope it was worth the wait!

     The Headquarters were buzzing with people talking and shuffling from one place to the other. SHIELD’s symbol hung proud and high in the centre, resonates the pride that ever employee kept in their hearts. Everyone knows that SHIELD has secrets, not one person in the entire building knows everything but no one complains. It is a good place to be, a safe place.

     SHIELD started working the military, helping train the cadets in sleuth and rigorous combat. That was how Steve met Nick Fury. Slowly, SHIELD branched away from the military, creating its own organization motivated in protecting the governments secrets and keeping the world in balance. SHIELD walked away from the base and Steve went along. The entire organization was the main factor in many of Steve’s relationships.

     It gave him the title of Captain America. It helped his best friend re-gain an arm he lost in battle. And it introduced him to the man who constantly needed to invent, Tony Stark. SHIELD held a very strong importance to Steve.

     “Morning, Fury.” Steve walked into the office. Nick sat in the far corner near the windows. He wouldn’t admit it but he likes the view and not because it makes him feel powerful. Nick enjoys the sun—it calms him. He enjoys seeing the morning rush that seems so normal compared to his everyday. He likes seeing the world go around, knowing that he is helping them in some way.

     “Good morning, captain. Ready for you mission?"

     “I am. But why Stark Industries? I can give you all the information you need from them, you don’t need to waste your resources infiltrating anything."

     “I understand. All the information is easily accessed by you, but they have secrets. Saying you’re a friend of Tony Stark will only gain the same amount of information as he would get. Yesterday, Obadiah Stane and Alexander Pierce met up and Pierce had become director.” Steve stared at Nick. Pierce knew nothing about Stark Industries, he wasn’t even closely related to the company. There was no connection between Stane or Pierce either. “It’s HYDRA."

     “Stane can’t be."

     “We need you to find out Steve.” Steve took in a deep breath and nodded. 

 

     Stark Industries is a massive building. Every floor dedicated to a specific division for the company with the upper floors specific for member offices. Steve knew the layout by heart. He took it his responsibility to overlook the company as much as he possible could but also not cause any interference. He owed it to Tony.

     At the same time, Steve was trying to the bomb that Tony used ten years ago but it seemed as if he left no written records around. And Steve knew that. Tony would draw something out and try to follow it to the letter yet the modifications he would forget to add in until after he’s actually used it. Steve needed to know if that bomb was strong enough to kill his friend. 

     So far nothing.

     “Position in place.” Sam’s voice entered his ear piece. Clearing his head, Steve continued up the stairs.

     “Good. How do the movements look?

     “Everyone is slowly leaving, the offices look empty. So far you’re good.” Natasha walked behind Steve as he led the way. They both dressed casually, nothing to arise suspicion and nodding at the employees leaving for the day. It was casual and discredit. All the needed to do was go into Stane’s office, plug in a USB and they’d be done. 

     Stane acted like a father to Tony ever since his parents died. That man has been with him the longest, he took care of him. He couldn’t have possibly sold out to HYDRA. Steve trusts him, Stane promised him that he would take good care of Tony’s company for him and he was the best person to do so. Stane has everything that he could possibly want, he would at least respect all the work Tony put into this. That’s what Steve thought. Its what he believes and he is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But Nick’s voice keep repeating in his head.

     “Sam are you sure Stane is not in his office?” Natasha spoke up. Her steps were light and planned.

     “I don’t see anyone in the entire floor, Nat."

     “We’re going in.” Natasha opened the door and treaded towards the computer. Stane’s office had a entire window behind him. He could see the world from beneath him. Natasha plugged in the USB and started typing away, clicking at folders trying to find a suspicious unmarked folder. “I’m going to try to make this quick."

     Steve stood by the door, keeping his eyes out, ready for anything to strike. Natasha’s fingers typed fast, she knew if there is anything remotely related to HYDRA it would be buried deep. Under unmarked folders, suspiciously marked.

     Something like _Arc Project_. Natasha drew in a breath and double clicked not realizing the chain reaction that was about to follow.

 

     “Sir, I believe someone is trying to to access the Iron Soldier file on Stane’s server.” an agent spoke as she entered the Founder's office.

     “What makes you think that?"

     “It is the way it is being accessed. Rather than typing in a password, an old encryption code is running to decrypt the entire file.” _SHIELD_  his mind whispered to him. “Sir, should I shut it down from our end?"

     “No no, send in the Iron Soldier instead. They want to know about him, let’s let them know. Until he arrives, block every move."

 

     “Are you kids not done yet?” Sam hissed in their ears.

     “The encryption is harder than it seems. This file is locked really tight, Stane definitely did not want anyone to see this.” Natasha kept typing. Steve stood by her side, his eyes running back and forth between the door and the computer screen. 

     “What is it missing?"

     “Each time I think I’ve gotten in, it throws another wall at me. As if I running against another person who is one step ahead of me. I’ll get it."     

     “Nat, please just hurry."     

     “I’m trying here, Steve, we’ll be fine just give me—"

     “You need to start making your way out of there.” Sam ordered.

     “Sam, we are in a middle of something!” Natasha didn’t stop typing.

     “I don’t care, get out now! Something is coming, something—“ A loud blast erupted through the window panels on the side. Glass shattered everywhere, papers flying in the air, a white noise filled the air. Steve let Natasha out his arms as they faced the rubble in front of them. Sam’s voice kept picking up static but Steve hoped his voice was going through.

     “Sam, throw me my shield.” A screech started to build up and Steve grabbed Natasha’s hand and pulled her behind the large desk. And the computer was gone. The dust started to settle and there in front of them stood the same thing Steve saw almost a week ago. Metal in shape of a man. It was large, aerodynamic, and technological advanced. A large arc reactor shone brightly in their face. His arm was raised up towards them, aimed and ready to shoot. 

\----

     Files filled the entire table. Pages falling out of some, corners folded of others. Pens were scattered with the files and a yellow highlighter was held tightly in the grips of Joseph Rogers. He was staring at the file of the president who was killed before his inauguration. The vice president, who instead was sworn in and stayed in office for eight years also had a blacked out file.

     Joseph only knew the surface about the man he was replacing. No other file had been blacked out so heavily. Nothing made sense, there was no need for secrecy, there shouldn’t be a need for secrecy. Personal information was covered, different policies were hidden. Specific things were kept away from him. Joseph dialled a number and spoke through.

     “I need to speak to President Strucker.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Things are starting to pick up. A lot of the characters names are coming from the MCU Hydra members or main villains. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions and if the chapter was worth the wait!  
> The next chapter is going to be longer and a bit more intense, I hope.  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

**__**

     The wall dropped in front of them. Nothing was stable, the building kept shaking and Steve kept trying to backtrack out of the building with the shield in front of him. The machine kept blasting the walls as it crept closer and the floors around them, sending every paper and dust flying around them. Steve’s ears were ringing, he couldn’t pay attention to anything Sam was currently saying. By the looks of it, Sam was trying to shoot it. 

     It wasn’t working. 

     Natasha stuffed the USB in her pocket and stayed behind Steve. There was no leverage for them. They didn’t understand the machine and the machine wasn’t giving them much time to think. Steve kept moving back, taking small steps, not trusting anything on the floor. He knew he needed to somehow slow the machine. 

     “Nat, when the machine is switching hands, I’m running towards it. You make your way down.” Steve started to position the shield properly on his wrist and his feet getting ready to jump towards the giant machine. There was a lag in the arc reactors, every ten seconds, the reactors need to load up. 

     “Take care of yourself."

     “I’ll try my best.” Nat rolled over behind a wall and Steve waited. Each time a new blast started, there was an entry point. Steve’s stance became stronger and the machine changed its hand from left to right and Steve charged towards it. His feet were swift and light helping him quickly gain on the machine. 

     As the power in the reactor was building up, Steve spun his shield away from his arm and slammed it into the right of the attacker. It was quick and strong. 

     There was a grunt. It was light but Steve can swear he heard it.

     “Sam, now!” Sam flew over to the reactor and shot in the light, frying all the technology. One of three. As the machine worked on trying to remove the shield from the arm, Steve grabbed its neck and swung himself around it, thighs tightening around its waist. He tried to smash the face armour, trying to bash it open to reveal any sort of wires to him. The machine reached up behind and swung Steve across the wall, throwing the shield out of its arm, strutted towards him.

     Sam flew up behind the machine aiming for its right knee cap, hoping that it reacts like a human. The right knee buckled and the machine flew on it and while leaning on its right fist, it turned its left hand behind him towards Sam and blasted. Sam tried to dodge, retracting his wings, but the blast was faster, cutting through the left wing. Down went Sam and up went his parachute. Steve kept his back leaned on what was left of the wall, panting, quickly trying to regain his breath. The machine came closer and Steve reached for anything close and slammed a metal rod into its side. 

     It barely reacted. But when the mask turned back to him, Steve thought it looked angrier. 

     Behind him, Steve could hear heavy footsteps. The machines reactor was building up power as Natasha reached around the corner and shot the over large hammer towards it. It reacted, but not fast enough as the shot ripped the metal on the left arm revealing a clothed human arm. 

     Someone was inside the machine. 

     Pieces of the face mask also chipped away and Steve could make out a beard. 

     There was a man in the machine. 

     Leaning against the wall, Steve slowly propped himself up. Everything was settling and he was finally realizing where he’s seen a machine like that. It was an armour, built by his friend. He’s done missions with this machine. It was an armour. 

     Natasha pulled up the hammer again, locking and loading it towards the attacker but before Steve could speak up, the armour stood up straighter, turned around and flew away. 

     “What just happened?” Sam flew next to Steve and stared at the sky where the armour flew away.

     “I know that machine. James Rhodes has it.” 

 

     There were only a few missions that Steve has flown with James as of late. And he’s only seen the machine only a couple of times. Everyone’s always in awe of it, with its high technology and advanced weapons. It’s almost like second skin on James.

     The armour was built specially for him by Tony Stark for his military missions and he was proud of showing it to everyone. Not just because his best friend created it but because it was something that proved Tony’s intelligence. It showed that he was not just some business man helping with military. He was a man who believed in advanced mechanics and new creations. It was incredible. James proudly dawned the mark of Stark Industries.

     But that was when James Rhodes was still a board member for the Stark Industries. Almost a year after Tony’s disappearance, James was let off or he left. Because now there are less missions with James and less sightings of the metal man known as the Iron Patriot.

     “Captain Rogers,” James walked onto the base.

     “Just Steve remember."

     “Of course, what brings you here, man?” They were friends through Tony and without him as a buffer things were a little awkward. Especially since James was taken off from Stark Industries. 

     “I had a couple of questions about your past missions.” James took him into his office.

     “What’s up?"

     “Your suit. Tony built that right?” James sat up straighter in his chair. His eyes wandered from Steve to the door, unblinking. Steve could almost hear his head filing through conversations and memories. He was thinking of the right thing to say.

     “Yeah.” It was a silent agreement. Steve knows how uncomfortable James gets with himself and even though he’s never spoke about it James still blames him. Blames him for not being able to be quick enough to bring his best friend back. Blames him for not being able to find anything of his best friend. They can talk about anything, just not Tony. 

     “You still have it, right?” 

     “Yes."

     “Has someone tried to create another one like it?” James stared at Steve. His brows pulled together as he tried to understand the question, his mind carefully pieces through his question.

     “Create another Iron Patriot?"

     “Or something of that sort."

     “What are you getting at Steve?” James had a particular look to him. His head was tilted to left, his brows still pulled together with one almost pulling up. He was not impressed and Steve finally let out a breath. He didn’t realize he was holding it in until now.

     “Something happened at Stark Industries today. Nat and I were there looking through a few archives and suddenly there was an attack.” Steve was very particular in the information he was sharing. He didn’t need James to know that he was snooping around his best friends company and add another excuse to hate him more. “There was a metal man, almost resembling the one of Iron Patriot but darker. It was more silver and grey. With a lone star, almost like the communist symbol. I’m pushing it with the symbol but—"

     “No you’re not. I’ve seen it. I was on a mission a while back, a job with the old vice president. There was a threat that a metal man was seen in places my suit has not been. His security thought that someone was trying to copy Tony’s creations. And ever since I left Stark Industries, I’ve thought the same. Never believed it, until I saw it in a fight to save the VP."

     “But the VP—"

     “Died. Yes, I was not able to save him and that metal machine killed him. In front of me.” There was silence in the room. Steve knew James was on the vice president’s security detail and he also knows that James is one of the best men at his job. He only ever heard rumours of what was able to defeat the iron patriot but never believed them. But there truly is a machine that is much more advanced and powerful.

     “Rhodey. Why did you leave Stark Industries?"

     “Because it’s not Stark Industries anymore."

 

     Dinner was quiet. Which is always an inclination that there is a debate in the making, both sides trying to come up with its defences and until they were ready no one would speak up. Sarah was her chipper self.

     “So I met the first lady today and she couldn’t find enough words to express how happy she is that President Strucker is finally leaving the presidency.” She sat in the middle of the two men . Joseph sat quietly eating the dinner while Steve smiled back at his mom, happy for the conversation.

     “Was she?” 

     “Definitely, it was funny because it Strucker doesn’t seem to have done anything that can be even a little bit stressful.” There it was, his mothers usual attitude towards the current president.

     “Mom, the man is leaving the post in a few months lets cut him some slack."

     “I would but there is no slack to give him, he already has too much of it. It was a miracle that he was elected a second time and he’s still not given a lasting impression."

     “Other than give us crippling debt.” Joseph piped in. Soft snickers went around the table. It was a serious topic to discuss. The country was going into debt and there was no proper solution to it but undermining the president was always a comic relief.

     “Honey, you realize people are going to be talking about you the same way we are talking about Strucker."     

     “They already are, and either way at least they’re thinking about me."     

     “Oh my goodness, Joseph!” More light chuckles as they all continued eating.

     “Steve.” And there it was. It was the tone, it’s firm and strong almost gravely that Steve knew what was coming.

     “Yes?"     

     “Why were you at Stark Industries during the blast?” His mom’s hand stopped mid to mouth as she stared at her son. Of course everyone knows about the blast. Of course his dad knew he was there.

     “How did you know?"

     “You shield doesn’t always blend it.” 

     “It was a SHIELD mission.” From the corner of his eye, Steve could see his mother’s face drop. No matter how long he’s been in the military or with SHIELD, her face got the same look. "The company is under surveillance. Something is not sitting right with Nick and we had to check it out. It was fine. I’m here.” He added the last bit for his mom.

     “Is this about Tony again?"

     “Dad, come on."

     “Steve, it is incredible that you are spending so much time looking for your friend. It is commendable. But son, it’s been ten years. So much happens in the ten years and at a time even hope seems impractical. Sarah, tell him."

     “Dad I can’t have this conversation with you again. I already told you, there has been no body and that is not possible. If that blast killed him why would Skull take his body? If they had taken his body, wouldn’t it turn up one day? If the blast didn’t kill him, what happened to him? There are so many unanswered questions, I can’t just stop looking! What if I’m close?"

     “Steve—“ Sarah placed her hand on his.

     “Mom, what if he needs me to keep looking? I can’t do that to him, I owe him that."

     “You don’t owe anyone anything! You are constantly putting your life on the line and that is more than anything could ask for.” His dad fired back.

     “This is not why I came to dinner for. You want to talk about my mission, fine. You want to laugh at my hope to find Tony, fine. But don’t try to stop me.” His dad was about to retort back but Sarah finally raised her voice.

     “The conversation can continue later. Right now, I want to have a good dinner with my two favourite men so do not try to ruin this. Both of you."

     And they were back to their regular programming. 

 

     Numerous gloomy light bulbs were lined up against a dark metallic roof. The walls were dark, the room seemed small and a buzzing electrical sound carried throughout the area. The barred door opened led to a room full off ten guards wielding their guns ready to shoot. There in the corner sat a man with lost unblinking eyes. 

     Zola stood next to Pierce as he stuffed his glasses in his suit pocket. The Founder stood in front of the man staring at his face as he sat there unmoving, motionless to all the movement. His hair sticking together with the sweat.

     “What happened?” Pierce spoke up.

     “You were careless.” The Founder was quick and sharp. 

     “I didn’t know they were coming to the company, Stane just moved out of the office."

     “You think I CARE?!” The Founder faced Pierce, his face burning red almost as if it was ready to pop. 

     “Sku—Founder, we made a mistake of sending him in so fast.” Zola piped in.

     “A mistake?! He’s done missions before!"

     “We had not prepped him well enough, we threw him in the machine the second we took the wires off of him."

     “Zola are you feeling sorry for him?” His face had gotten red, Pierce never thought it was possible that rumours could ever be true.

     “No, no sir. Not sorry at all, he’s just an asset. But no matter how much mind control we gain over him, Tony Stark will still have an emotional reaction to his company…to his friend. We should have prepped him longer.” The Founder sucked in a breath and slapped Tony across his face. 

     “Mission report. Now.” Tony blinked and slowly turned his face back towards him.

     “That place. That man in the office. I knew them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I hope this was worth the wait! Please let me know your opinions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> While I don't think I made the images in his chapter very vivid, I still think that this would be necessary. It does get a little intense.

      _He woke up with a jolt to a dark and dusty room. Everything was humid was numb, there was a soft whistle sneaking through the door that was somewhere in the room. Taking deep breaths, blinking his eyes, hoping his eyes would adjust to the darkness in the room._  


_Finally looking around, he slowly reached for a cup as his mouth let out mouthful of dust that had collected in his throat. His hands shook, weak of grip, tried to hold the cup as he fell to the ground. Eyes still trying to get used to the surrounding, he tried to reach down for the metal cup but a wire held him back. Something heavy scraped against a table behind him,_

_Letting out a groan, he turned towards the sound and saw two long wires connected to a large car battery. Eyes still half closed, his hand followed the wire towards his chest which was wrapped in dusty bandage. With his ears still ringing, he started to ripped apart the thin layers of the bandage with his hand constantly hitting something metal, something hard in his chest._

_As the last layer ripped, dust kept flying around his face and he finally came face to face with a hard metal piece sticking out of his chest._

_“Ah, Mr. Stark you found our little present.” A voice spoke from the doorway. He never even heard the door open making him realize how loud he was gasping._

_“What…what—“ a cough, dust was still nesting on his throat, “what the hell did you do to me?"_

_“A favour actually, I saved your life,” the voice was coming closer. Tony kept blinking his eyes, helping himself get used to the darkness that kept surrounding the room. A barred window graciously welcomed some light that help light the face of the voice._

_“Zola.” another cough, his eyes squinted as his head slowly got up. Everything in the room was still spinning, everything was dirty and dusty . His head felt he was just on some serious drugs and they hadn’t left his body yet. His hands shook as they kept touching the metal sticking out of his chest._

_“Yes that is me. And you are Tony Stark. You remember, yes?"_

_“Of course, I remember. What is this?!"_

_“This is actually quite similar to your own work. It is an electromagnet connected to a car battery. It is the only thing keeping you alive because you were so stupid in using your own company provided bomb that shoots tiny shrapnel as it blasts. As of right now, tiny little metal pieces like this are trying to make their way to your heart so they can rupture every up of surface they touch.” Zola threw him a glass vital of tiny metal shrapnel. The light from the window provided a soft spotlight to the things that were currently trying to kill him._

_“Why am I here?”_

_“Because, genius, we need you."_

_“Why?"_

_“Because you are going to help us take down your precious SHIELD and Rogers.” Tony rolled his eyes as he let out a scoff._

_“That’s never going to happen."_

_“We’ll see, Mr. Stark, we will see.”_

_Tony was uneasy on his feet when he finally worked his way away from the squeaky bed. His head had started to spin less but his stomach kept churning when he moved. He was convinced the water he was given was constantly sprinkled with dust. Nothing had happened and so far Tony only knew that it’s been two days since Zola talked to him._

_He had no idea how long has it been since he was taken, he didn’t know how long he was asleep and how long they were going to keep him there. There were screaming coming from the other side of his order, and loud electric currents buzzed periodically._

_“…something…we…missing…” Zola’s voice was angry, he was disappointed. “No! Cover him…we need…cover—"_

_The door slammed open and two large men stormed towards Tony, grabbing him and dragging him away from the small room. His head rolled around the new area, trying to make mental note of where everything is place. The bright lights burned in his eyes blinding him. Things were rushing around him and his feet didn’t want to cooperate as they continued to drag beneath him._

_“Wha—what is…” And the two men stopped. Finally being able to shift his weight from his upper chest to his feet, Tony tried to stand up properly. That moment his body was slammed down on a cold hard slab. A rough sheet covered the magnet sticking out of his chest and towel tightened around his face. His hands fumbled, trying to fight back, trying to get some control over the situation. Loud orders echoed throughout the room, feet shuffled back and forth. Tony could feel his ears turning hot, his body started shaking with anticipation._

_Hot water slammed his face, pressing the towel tighter around his face. His mouth opened trying to gasp for breath instead only let drips of hot water enter his mouth, his nose, his eyes. His quick, raspy breath could be under from under the towel._

_The towel ripped off his face and eyes stared at him. Tony’s lungs tried to gasp in as much oxygen they could as his chest heaved with pain._

_“What does SHIELD know?” the voice demanded. The face was red. It was him._

_“I…What?” Tony’s mind was still scrambling, trying to understand where he was, trying to tell his body to calm down, trying to keep him alive._

_The towel hugged his face away and the water splashed loudly on his face. This time his ears were flushed with water and his nose choked. His breath became quicker and his heart kept trying to pump more blood. His hair stuck to his face as the absence of the towel allowed him to breath._

_“Anthony Stark. What is SHIELD planning?"_

_“I’m just…” His nose was filled with water. “I’m the tech. They don’t tell me anything."_

_Another bucket of water emptied on his face._

_“You’re under estimating us, Stark."_

_“I…okay.” A raspy breath. “Listen.” Skull stared at Tony’s face. The water burned his face, every little pore was tingling, his eyes could barely stay open._

_“You’re underestimating me.”_

_Another bucket. And then another._

_The next few days continued with Tony being dragged out of his dusty bed and then thrown back in. His eyes were tried, his face turning pale. His mouth was swollen with his lips cracking and his hair stuck to his forehead and his body kept shaking. But he kept his smirk planted firm on his face. He wasn’t going to tell them again._

_His body was beaten, watered and hung. Each muscle in his body screamed at him, begged him to open his mouth and let the pain end. But his mind had placed the halls together, one by one carefully connecting them and understanding them. There was an exit somewhere and Tony was going to get to it._

_This time he waited for the door to scream open with the guards to march inside and drag him to his next surprise. Tony kept his breath levelled and calm. He knew how their uniform looked, what the pockets could possibly hold. Steve had trained him enough to let him get the upper hand and Tony was finally about to put that knowledge to use._

_It happened exactly like Tony thought it would. The door was kicked open with the two guards marching in as Tony told his legs to start working. He sucked in a few deep breaths before they grabbed his arms and hauled him out. They cleared the first area, leaving Zola behind and slowly approached the hallway, the hallway that was always empty except of the two guards._

_Tony stood up on his legs mid haul and his hand grabbed the taser off the chest of the guard on the right and sent the current into his body. Before his body fell on the ground, Tony ripped the gun away from his holster and shot the two guards on the right and turned his aim to the one on left. The guard on left sent Tony towards the wall with a kick. His body ached as it slammed on the concrete, his hand slowly losing the grip on the gun. The guard stomped towards Tony and letting his other hand wrap around the grip and let the barrel empty two shots into his chest._

_His breath slowed, letting the adrenaline leave his body. His eyes focused on his hands and he finally realized the small splats of blood covering his body. Hearing the loud footsteps racing closer towards him, Tony grabbed the the guns off of the guards and power walked towards the exit. His legs were swollen and his heels screamed at him at each step. They needed rest._

_Hiding behind a door that Tony knew would be empty, he tried to listen for the steps to disappear. He’s seen this door stay open during each of his trips. The floor stopped pounding and he snaked his head out from the door and started to his body away from the sound. There was a door, a locked door with a window that showed him the sky and the outside. And it was coming close until a shot rang through the halls. A bullet ran through his leg, cutting through muscle and veins._

_Everything stopped around him as a soft gasp left him mouth and his body hit the floor. His body started to shake as the blood started to pool the ground. His leg felt warm and numb, his eyes blinked as he tried to keep himself awake. Tony’s mind tried to file through different escape ideas, trying to come up with something, something that could help him escape. The door was just a few feet away._

_A foot stepped on his wound and Tony realized that he had been dragging his body towards the door._

_“Mr. Stark. That wasn’t very nice.” Skull bent down near his head. Tony’s breath gasped for air as his eyes tried to stare at everything by the red face._

_“We’ve been so nice to you. I didn’t think you’d want us to have to be mean.”_

_The foot squeezed down on Tony’s bullet wound making him cry from deep within his chest, letting his scream ring throughout the facility.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the images weren't too graphic or vivid. If they were, please let me know and I will fix that warning at the top.   
> Also I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and finally getting some background on Tony and his past perspective. Let know what you think and thank you so much so continuously supporting this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I've been away to a trip to the mountains and it was absolutely incredible but I had not been able to write or post. I hope this was worth the wait!

     Finally being done with managing the presidential campaign for Joseph, Sarah had time to work on her baking skills. So far her days were spent either reading files with Joseph or reading different recipe books for new experiment. Steve was always up to try her new creations and when he had walked through the door this afternoon he was very excited to try everything she was offering. But now sitting at the table as his mom took her spot, his mind floated back to Stark Industries. 

     The face, half a face, flashed continuously in front of his eyes and it’s only been two days. The side of the face was bloodied in midst of the fight, the beard was uneven and pieces of the metal formed half of the mask that was still intact. Thinking about it now, the face wasn’t angry, it wasn’t scared or worried or even smug. There was absolutely no emotion emitting from the face. The eye just looked at him, not even staring at him. Even when the hammer was shot, the face didn’t react. The face, the very human face was a machine. 

     “Steve, honey?"

     “Hm?” Steve blinked, presenting him mom with a smile.

     “What’s wrong?"

     “Nothing, just lost in thought."

     “Are you sure?” Steve nodded, picking up a slice of sandwich. Sarah gave him a look and turned to pour tea in his cup. With his mouth full and thoughts racing, Steve went back to thinking about the attack. Something wasn’t making sense to him. The entire suit was just like Rhodey’s which was designed personally by Tony. Rhodey’s suit was the only one Tony was ever able to make—was HYDRA able to make a copy? Who was behind the mask? How would anyone get the design to Rhodey’s suit? 

     Could Tony be--

     “Steven."

     “Yes? Sorry.” Steve said reaching for his mug as his mother pulled it away.

     “Something is wrong. I can hear your head filing through something. What’s wrong?"

     “Mom, I’m—"

     “Steven, I know you.” Steve sighed, turning his head towards the sandwich and its homemade bean patties and guacamole with the perfectly placed vegetables. It was right amount of crunchy. 

     “It’s about Tony.” Steve finally spoke up and Sarah reached over to his hand.

     “Honey."

     “Nothing is making sense, mom. That machine was exactly like the one James Rhodes has but Tony has always been secretive of his designs, no one knows the entire design. He always keeps some important piece of information to himself, something that brings everything together. And why would Fury even want me to go to Stark Industries, that company tries to stay transparent as possible. That’s what Tony wanted, he—“ Steve ate his words.

     “You still don’t like to talk about him in the past tense."

     “He’s not dead."

     “Honey—"

     “There has been no sign of his body, no sign that he died in that blast. Even if he hadn’t and he was killed by HYDRA they would throw that information in our face. There is something we’re missing."

     “Alright, he’s not done. Just missing. Where do you think he is?"

     “Part of me thinks he’s on the run, but its been ten years he could have come back by now."

     “Maybe he doesn’t want to come back?"

     “And leave his entire company behind? And his friends and—"

     “And you."

     “He could try to contact me, if he is on the run how do I let him know I’m looking for him?"

     “Maybe, he was taken alive, forced to tell the information behind his invention.” The face flashed in front of Steve’s eyes. Even if the eye looked lifeless and even if it was just the side of the face, he would know that face anywhere. He’s seen that face countless times, he’s worked with that face countless times. Steve knew what was really bothering him about the entire attack and it wasn’t the fact that the suit looked like Rhodey’s. It was because that face reminded him of Tony.

\-----

       _“It’s best you leave the past and its secrets in the dark."_  


  
Strucker’s voice kept repeating in Joseph’s head. There was something about his tone that was almost threatening, warning him to keep away from the secrets. Joseph was on a mission to uncover every bit of information that was blacked out and unavailable to him. He needed to know what kind of office he was going into. He needed to understand the past, of what truly happened that resulted in the public demanding a new election early. 

     Secrets were buried in deep and so far Joseph knew that not one person truly really knew the entire situation. The higher he got on the job cycle the more he was being told but it wasn’t enough. Calling Strucker first might have been the wrong choice. Of course, Strucker knows everything but doesn’t want to share, this is all part of his presidency.

     The pen sat somewhere, the highlighter was slowly losing its ink without its cap and timelines were spread across the table. There were secrets everywhere, starting from the moment Strucker bravely stood up as president after the current one was assassinated. He seems like the perfect man, the real best example for all the people.

     But how much of it was true.

     Joseph threw another file down and opened another. As usual, the words were blackened out with the exception of some conjunctions and prepositions. Some dates were left out too.

     MAY 2005 — Slow progress, meeting at expo unsuccessful 

     AUGUST 2005 — OS found designs, patient becoming compliant 

     Names were shortened and dates were left ambiguous. Joseph kept a separate log of the initials that may turn out to be names and kept a list close by of every person currently employed with the white house. Several scratches cut through numerous names and he could feel them laughing at him because he still had no idea what he was really looking for.

     Sighing, Joseph closed the file and picked up another reading 2006 with a sharpie marker. Most files had been titled with computerized fonts and lettering—unlike this one. It was as if someone forgot it in the pile of files. Files that no one thought that any one would look through. With it folded in corners and almost scrunched up, the file had a different colour and it felt misplaced. 

     Almost praying to himself that this file not have another blacked out, Joseph opened the file. 

     “What was I even think?” Joseph whispered to himself as he filed through the blackened papers. It was too good to be true. This one was messier than the others, more hurried and ill-planned—half letters were seen through the thick black lines, and scribbles covered the pages. As the other files proved to him, there was nothing useful in this file either, no matter how tempting it looked.

     Until the last page came into sight. It was folded and tucked nicely close to the crease, almost forgotten. Inside the folded sheet had a date circled—September 3rd 2006. The date of the assassination of President Chester Phillips. Beside it said _Project September_.

\----

     “I think it might be time to ditch this back-up plan E and find a plan F. The neighbour thought he recognized me.” Anna said walking in with take out food and placing it on the table in front of Natasha. Natasha gave her a smug look and placed her laptop beside the food.

     “That’s fine, I was getting tired of this place anyways, time for a change of scenery."

     “Or that, we’ve bled here too many times and we need something fresh."

     “Either excuse works, I’m happy to leave.” Natasha stacked out the Chinese take out food out of it’s bag while placing two beer bottles next to it. 

     “How’s the bruise?” 

     “It’ll heal, I just wasn’t expecting that I’d have to fight a giant machine while trying to extract information."

     “Sam told me that Steve took most of the damage?"

     “He’ll be fine, he’s a big boy,” Natasha continued with a full mouth, “that’s what his shield is for."

     As they continued eating and thinking new neighbourhoods to infiltrate the laptop worked through Natasha’s encryption for the files found on Obediah’s computer. 

      A loud bleep silenced their house hunting and they both placed their food down, completely forgetting about hunger. 

     “Let’s find out what Fury wanted to find.” Natasha clicked through files showing her images of new technology, old technology, James Rhodes’ suit designs, Tony’s work videos and finally came upon the file she saw before the attack _Project Arc._  


  
The file opened to more numbered files. Clicking the first one, the girls saw various designs of suits that resembled the designs to that of Rhodey’s suit. Every picture had a giant FAILED marked on them. Expect one design. Opening another file presented them with videos. Each other progressively got longer with the last with the shortest amount of time. Natasha took in a deep breath and brought that video to play.

     The video was fuzzy and hurried. It was too short to make out any specific details but as they slowed down each second, little pieces started to come together. There was a man struggling as pieces of armour were placed on him. His hands fighting to break lose. People dressed in long white coats started to scramble around the room with a little terror from the angry of the man. Finally breaking lose, screams filled the video as the man raced towards the camera using his hand blaster to wreak havoc around the room. 

     “Wait, stop the video. Right before the camera goes dark.” Anna moved closer to the screen. She knew that face. Natasha knew that face. Slowing the video even more, Natasha paused the video right before the prisoner blasted the camera feed. The suit was the same as Natasha saw two days ago. Only this time there was no mask. 

     There was a man, a man whose beard had grown out and hair fluffed out at the wrong places. A man who had been missing for the last ten years. The girls sat there, forgetting about their food, their possible real estate move and letting their beer get stale, with the knowledge of the secret that Steve was searching for. The picture was fuzzy and blurry from so many places but they knew.

     It was Tony Stark. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal! Please let me know what you think and your opinions. I would love to hear from you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: there are some screaming and pain  
> I hope this was worth the wait!

     The girls were rushing out of the door, to their car, scrambling to call Steve and beelining into the Blair House. Tony’s face kept appearing in front of their eyes. The rugged beard and the mess hair, sweat pouring down his hair. There was anger piercing through his eyes, an almost animal look. It wasn’t the Tony they knew, the inventor, the futurist. 

     They watched a few more video logs after the initial one. The video quality had considerably gotten better and it had become exceptionally clear that it was Tony. And the first number dialled on their phone went straight to Steve. With their rushed tones and fast breaths, Steve invited them to the house for a face to face. 

     “Guys, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Steve stared at both of them as they entered the small office.

     “We need a laptop and you need to take a sit.” Natasha wasn’t strict, her voice was wavering. She wasn’t ready for this. Steve took his spot on the seat, motioning to the computer in front of him. 

     “What is it?"

     “So after the attack at Stark Industries, we went underground for a couple days.” Steve nodded along as Natasha spoke. “While we hid, I went through this.” She flashed the drive in her hand in front of his gaze.

     “Why do you still have that?"

     “We needed to know why SHIELD wanted this so badly. And why Stark Industries was willing to tear down their building to stop us from getting it."

     “Plus, even with me, Fury was being suspicious."

     “Sounds fair.” Steve watched as Natasha attached the drive to the computer and the screen came to life. A folder opened to numerous files stored safely. They were all numbered with a specific order. Steve moved his eyes towards the girls, urging them to continue.

     “What did you find?"

     “These are all Hydra files, we made sure of that."

     “How are they Hydra?"

     “Zola’s in them.” Again, Steve’s eyes shifted back to the screen. His fingers not touching anything, just his head trying to understand all the information.

     “In what? Videos? Videos of what?” Looking back at the girls, they quickly looked away. Their eyes trying to stay away from his prying eyes. “Guys?” Natasha clicked on a particular folder and it opened to a specific folder— _‘Subject #18'_  


  
“This is the video folder. There is a project Hydra has been working on for quite some time just not to our knowledge.” Natasha took a breathe and Anna continued.

     “Apparently they started in May 2004. It’s a human experiment and really well developed."

     “Hydra has always been doing human experiments. How is this one any different?” The words ‘experiment’ on the screen were starting to burn in his eyes. Something was wrong. Steve could feel their tones—trying to stay calm and collected. They were scared and nervous. Natasha clicked on the folder presenting him numerous recordings. 

     “At first the videos are fuzzy. But they progressively become clearer and longer. And after watching a good amount,  we can say that it’s…” she looked at Anna who took in a breath. Steve’s gaze following.     

     “It’s Tony."

     Steve didn’t realize how long he had been staring at them until Natasha shook him. There was a buzz in his ears that kept all the noise out of his head. The room looked like it was spinning. 

     He’s been waiting, yearning to hear those words. He wanted someone to say those words to him in all these ten years, as if he was training himself on how to react when he would hear them. But now, when really hearing it in reality, it was as if the entire world was shaking and his breathing was quickening. The last moments he remembers kept playing in his head. That look on Tony’s face, the loud blast that engulfed him away from Steve. He wanted to say something, he didn’t know what to say. Should he repeat what Anna said? Should he question them on how they can be so sure? Should he even ask a question. 

     In front of him, the computer flashed it’s existence and his eyes were trained on the letters and numbers. His mind was chewing away at different scenarios that could explain its existence and they were slowly getting worse. 

     “We’ll give you some space.” With that, the girls marched their way outside the room, slowly shutting the door behind them. 

     And suddenly he was all alone. Steve didn’t know if he liked this better than when there was someone in the room. He could feel his heart beating, he could hear the rhythmic beating consume the entire room. His hands were cold and rubbing them together he finally opened the first video.

      _Day 1_  


_The camera was unstable, nor would it properly focus. The guards tried to keep their grips tight as the subject kept moving. There were screams, roars devouring the entire room. The video shifted, zoomed in, zoomed out and finally everything was in focus. The light piercing through his chest became more apparent._

_“Are you done?” A voice, Skull, behind the camera demanded and was most likely answered with a quiet yes because the next thing the voice said was “good. Let’s begin."_

_“Do you men need more people to help you control one person?” Their grips got tighter, the rope was squeezed more and a punch hit the subject across the face._

_“Are you ready to listen, or do you want another bullet to the leg?"_

_“Screw you.”_

  
Abruptly, Steve’s fingers closed the video and he stared at the screen as the numbers glared at him. He hasn’t heard his voice in ten years. Steve’s been craving to hear that voice, to mock him, to blame him for not coming back and trying hard enough. He needed to hear that voice and it was finally in front of him and Steve was too afraid to go further. 

     Moving the curser slowly and hesitantly clicking on the next video, Steve tried to keep watching them. He kept trying to catch a glimpse of Tony, his friend, the man he left behind. His eyes kept staring at the illuminating light coming from Tony’s chest. But before he could take in more information he would keep shutting the videos down before their ends.

      _Day 23_  


_“Mr. Stark you know there is only so much a body has physically take? Even soldiers and spies who are trained for these horrors break down on the early stages. But you,” Skull bent in front of Tony, “you, Mr. Stark, are really out doing yourself.” Tony turned his face away, his hair moving in the wind and covering his eyes._

_“How long do you think, your friend, Steve Rogers might last?” It was obvious how Tony’s froze mid-breath. His eyes were searching the floor, they were in stress, worried._

_“You remember your friend Captain Steven Rogers, right? I’m sure you would want to get back to him. Let me tell you something. He knows you’re dead. Like you’re dead to the entire world. No one cares you Stark!” He grabbed Tony’s face and forced his face to face him. "You have no loyalties."_

_“Screw you."_

_“Really, how long will you keep this up? We are both men of business, we both don’t like to waste time. You know what happens when you waste my time. So stop wasting my time and your precious energy and tell me what SHIELD is planning."_

_“Screw. You.” There was a sigh._

_“Prep him and use your highest voltage."_

  
The screaming had just started when Steve bolted for an exit from that video. Yet, he continued. He needed to know what Tony had gone through even know he hadn’t been able to fully, completely watch a single recording. 

_Day 38_

_“Zola, your experiments are not working."_

_“Skull just let this continue, we can do a lot with him."_

_“He keeps relapsing."_

      _“Because he keeps fighting it and we need to fight him and keep breaking his will. And it’s working.” Across the screen loud drowning noises were echoing through the room. Water was splashing and orders were being yelled._  


_“Who are you?!"_

_“What is your name?!"_

_“What is SHIELD?"_

_A soft gasp, a whimper escaped Tony’s mouth but they placed a rugged towel over his face and poured water directly above it._

_Day 70_

_“Name your friends.” Tony stared up at Skull. His eyes looked lost, they were searching for an answer. They were worried as if to get the answer wrong. Tony’s never been afraid and his brain is sharp as a needle but it couldn’t answer fast enough._

_“Friends, Tony!"_

_“A captain.” The voice was faint, almost a whisper and more of a question._

_“Who is Steve Rogers?” Tony’s eyes went back up to Skull as if they were trying to search for an answer from him._

_“A friend?” A sigh._

_“Prep him and continue."_

  
Another recording cut short.

_Day 90_

_“We are well over two months an a half with the injections. The arc reactor is still faulty but his angry is quieter and controlled. The subject is much more subdued but remember to keep the dosage high.” Zola said into the camera._

_“What is your name?” Skull stared at Tony. No response._

_“Why are you here?” No response._

_“Soldier, you will answer the questions!” No response. Tony’s hair was longer and tangled. It covered his eyes and his beard had been shaven off. There was sweat tickling down from his forehead, making the burn marks on near his hair line more prominent._

_“Soldier you will comply!” No response._

_“Goddammit,” Skull threw a hard slap across Tony’s face, making his hair fly in the whip. His breathing was slow but long. Like he had to be careful to breath._

_“ANSWER ME!” No response. Skull pointed at a guard._

_“Get him on the table and the water boiling.”_

      Steve shut off the recording before the screaming could begin and decided to skip the new few videos. 

 

  
Steve exited out of the video and stared at the keyboard to regain control of his breath. He felt like rocks had started to settle down in his throat slowly blocking all chances for him to properly breath. The room suddenly felt incredibly small and a heat started to engulf Steve. His fisted hand flung across and threw a lap off its stand along with his mug making broken glass cover the floor. 

     At the time Tony was being brutally tortured, Steve was out conducting missions, having family dinners, going through break ups and almost getting fired from SHIELD. He was not following leads, he was not trying to find Tony, instead Steve was continuing his everyday routines. 

     Clenching and unclenching his hands, Steve took in a deep breath, focused his eyes and moved the curser to the next number _._  


_Day 197_

_“Due to the fact that we only have partial designs to the iron machine, we have only equipped the subject with only what we have. He will not tell us the missing piece of information to the suit so we have started our own experiment,” Zola snorts, “our experiment on an experiment.” Behind him Skull rolled his eyes and turned towards Tony. Tony was dressed in a metal armour, looking quietly at the ground. His fingers moved slowly and his breathing was laboured._

_“Let him move the suit himself.” Zola ordered and every guard moved away from Tony. His fingers clenched and his eyes followed the bodies as they made their way away. He didn’t know what to do._

_“Soldier, shoot at the target.” Tony’s eyes moved from Zola slowly towards the target. Tilting his head, trying to figure out the order._

_A loud buzz began as Tony raised his arm, opening his palm towards the target and shot a beam. It was loud and destructive, smoke started to air out into the room. Skull let out a cough and turned his view towards Tony who was on the ground with a dark reactor in the middle of his chest._

_“Get the wires, right now!” A rush began in the room and wires started to attach to Tony._

  
Steve blinked at his screen, trying to take in all the information. His mind was building up a scream and his eyes were starting to hurt and his ears were burning up. There were so many voices, so many orders, so much development, so much control. His friend looked so alone. 

      _Day 304_  


_“The injections had sped up the process of the subjects control. The dosage needed to be higher than initially thought but it seems the need of the injection has decreased after 200 days. Recently, we have begun a new experiment that was less on the focus of medicine and more verbal. Today has been 35 days since the initiation and 105 days since the injections stopped,” Zola spoke, “Skull, ask your questions."_

_“Soldier,” Tony stared at the floor, “what is HYDRA?"_

_No response._

_“What is SHIELD?_

_A reaction. Tony looked up at Skull, his eyes searching for an answer._

_“Who is Steve Rogers?"_

_It was a whisper. “Captain."_

_Skull’s jaw tightened and his eyes turned to Zola._

_“Your little experiment is ruining the year’s entire work. I swear if we have to put him down—"_

  
Steve shut the video down. His heart was racing, his breathing quick. His friend still remembered him,

_Day 380_

_“Will you make the camera work?!” Zola’s voice was irritated and unimpressed. He almost seemed out of breath. “Control him!” His gaze turned over to someone else as they were trying to hold down a body covered in armour. There were roars and screams vibrating from the walls._

_“Say the words!"_

_Another scream._

_“You have had him for more than a year, control him!” Skull growled._

_“I cannot do more than I have already, it might overreact with the reactor."_

_“Zola, do something!"_

_“I’m trying!” Zola started to make his way towards the struggling body but before he could come close, it broke loose and pounced on him, jumping near the camera and ending the video on Tony’s face._

  
Tony’s face stared at Steve as the recording stopped. His eyes burning red, his veins popping, his hair sticking up. Steve’s never seen that much anger in Tony’s eyes, he’s always been calm, nothing made him react like that. This was never supposed to be. This was never supposed to be Tony.      

     The room was numb, the light from the curtains had escaped and Steve sat on the sofa with just the screen light burning in his eyes. 

     A light knock broke the silence.

     “Steve, honey.” Sarah entered the room, bringing the light into the darkness. A soft touch stayed on Steve’s shoulder making him realize of his hands were covering his face. 

     “Honey.” said Sarah when his hands fell and his eyes stared at the ground and his tear ducts welling up. Steve couldn’t believe that he could produce a sound.

     “It was my fault."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so writing this was a little tough because these kinds of scenes are definitely out of my comfort. I really hope that it makes sense while you were reading this.  
> Please let me know what you thought about it and if you have any advice! I would love to hear what you think!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, poor Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long wait. Writers block with other activities really takes a toll on writing. I hope the wait was worth it though and everyone still wants to know what happens next.

 

 

     The office was white floor to stop, everything mechanized. It was a little odd seeing patches of colour at various points in the office space. A small speck of green was visible on the receptionist's desk and it was the only thing providing some sort of support to Joseph.

     He's really bad at confrontations. He loves facts, he wants all the knowledge he possibly soak in. He likes things to be exactly what it says it is, but when it comes to questioning the truth of it he rather not do it.

     But it's different now. Being the president-elect there were some things that he needed to work on. Joseph needed to work on his power voice and on his confrontation skills. Charisma has always come easy to him--and he is convinced that's how Steve got his. But having the power to squeeze out the truth was Sarah's job. 

     Joseph folded his hands and then wiped them on his pants. Sucking in a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and stared at this wife's number. The numbers bolded in his head, screaming at him to call.

     "Mr. Stane will see you now, Mr. Rogers." Joseph quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket and flashed the receptionist a smile and half-way marched to the office door. _First mistake, you waited._  His mind was not on his side.

     Obadiah had his sleeves folded, tie somewhere with where his coat had ended up. If he had hair, that would have probably sticking up in different directions considering the times he had run his hand on his head. Blueprints and files covered his desk and a coffee cup sat dangerously at the corner of the table. 

     "Mr. President-Elect, have a seat." He didn't look at Joseph who silently thanked all the circumstances that kept Obadiah from facing him. 

      _You have to start acting like the President, sweetheart. You're too good and people will not take that seriously. Especially the people you will have to deal with. Make a mark._ Sarah's voice engulfed Joseph's head and his back automatically straightened and his stride echoed confidence and a roar began building in his throat.

     "We need to talk." Short and concise. An order. Obadiah's eyes finally left the design and looked up at the man standing in front of him. He meant business,

     "Is everything alright?"

     "That's what I'm here to figure out." Obadiah stared at Joseph for a couple of seconds and finally took his place on the seat and Joseph followed. There was a menacing silence between them and Stan tried to fiddle with his pen to try to create some noise.

     "How come research and development? Were you not managing the entire company?" Obadiah's mind was spinning, it was questioning and demanding answers.

     "Uh...well..." a cough, "I thought it would be best for someone else to bear the responsibility. It's the people's company, if they seem worthy enough, they should be able to have a chance."

     "Sounds perfect for Pierce." Stane cleared his throat.

     "R&D has very special place in my heart. Managing people and deals can get exhausting. You'll find out."

        "I'm sure I will. I'm already learning." There was a small smirk playing on Joseph's face. He knew that Stane would know exactly what his words meant and he knew that there was no point of backing down. He is going to own this. 

        "Why are you here?"

        "I need to clear the air. I have been doing research into our own government better. Trying to know the inside information of what makes this government what it is."

        "What did you find?"

        "Lots of information. Files are still covering my entire office table. But majority of it is blackened."

        "So what, you want me to hack into it?"

        "No no, I wouldn't ever hint such a thing. Plus that was Tony's thing, not really yours, right?" Stane stared at him, unblinking. Joseph knew what he was trying to do; everything about this visit was the rile him up and Stane's shoulders were starting to stiffen. 

        "I am very busy and I am sure you are too, there is no  point in wasting time. What do you want?" 

        "After Tony's disapperance, this company has become much more focused on speficially it's weapons and started to pull further away from the military. Are you sure this is what Tony wanted?"        

        "Mr. President- _elect_ , I am the closest to what Tony has to family. I know what he wanted and he didn't want."

        "I don't think I would be wrong in assuming that Steve is probably the closest to what he has to family. But that's a different argument. And you may be right in that you know what he wanted to do with this company but either way, I hope you are careful in who you deal with when it comes to weapons. Dealing weapons with the wrong people does not help in making friends."

        "What are you trying to get at?"

        "All I'm saying is that in all that information everything was easily blackened out, except," Joseph reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a photograph, "your initials."

        The photgraph was a snapshot of part of the paper that Joseph had been reading. Beside a date, OS clearly visible. 

 

        "How do--"

        "You're the only OS the government knows and I may not be part of some secret agency but I can read some sort of obvious code. You can keep that photo, I have tons others. Thank you for this chat." Joseph flashed Stane a smile and strutted out of the office. 

        

        The moment Joseph walked out the door, Stane's hand threw the crumbled photograph behind him. He was promised that nothing would ever lead to him. Skull had made it clear that he would be left out of all the information that could ever be found. 

        Strucker made it clear that he saw the files personally and reviewed the information that could be visible to the next president. No one expected Rogers to take the lead and start investigating but Stane knew there was no way he was going to drop this. 

        All the words that could possibly relate Stane to anything played in his head. At any chance he got, he helped HYDRA with exactly what they needed. He hacked in every computer that could be on Stark Industries regarding any information that Tony was hiding. He broke into Tony's house, he wiped everything clean from Tony's personal R&D  at home to his personal R&D at work. All to find that missing information they needed for the iron soldier. 

        And they blantly decide to leave his initials on file. 

        Grabbing his coat, Stane marched down to the garage with the photograph squeezed in his hand.

 

        "He isnt even the president, Strucker, and you are already losing control of him?!" Skull's face was redder than Strucker had seen before. Almost like a ticking bomb getting ready to explode. 

        "I am not his babysitter. He's a grown man he's going to be things that he does not share with everyone. What makes you think that he would even ever tell _me_  what he is doing?  I am not his best friend."

        "Nutzlos."

        "Yeah, like you're any better."

        "Excuse me?!"

        "Do you have any bright ideas about how to keep tabs on him? You can yell and turn red all you want, that isn't going to keep Rogers from doing what he wants."

        Pierce sat in the room with Skull and Strucker yelling back and forth, flipping through Stark Industries files and making silent notes on who to fire and who he could possibly turn into his side. Everyone seemed to still adore Tony. 

        He may have to fire everyone.

        He's ears were thanking the sounds of the clock that he could finally hear after the two decided to settle down. Strucker may sat in the President's chair but he still didn't know how to handle people--even if it's the Founder.

        "You pieces of shits!" The door flew open and Stane marched inside. His jaw was tight and his eyes wide open. His hand was still clutching the life of the photograph. Pierce cursed under his breath. He finally had found peace seconds ago.

        "Watch your mouth Stane!" Skull went back to the tomato red he was a minute ago.

        "No, you watch it, Schmidt." Stane's finger pointed Skull straight in his face. No one ever uses Schmidt in the building, everyone knows his name but never braved to say it. Skull only uses it when he's out making business deals and making the HYDRA plans come to life. He hated it. And Stane knew it.

        "You promised me that I would never be found out if I gave you Tony's design. The reason you are even using that metal suit is because of me. And this is how you repay me, you little shit." Stane threw the photo at Skull. Catching it with both hands, Skull studied the photo. There was a reason why Joseph took a close up of the words, there was no way knowing which file these words were in especially things had been blackened. 

        "How did you get it?"

        "That oversmart Rogers found this. And if he can find it, who else can."

        "Stane, calm down, this doesn't link you to anything." Strucker rolled his eyes.

        "You think, Strucker? How many other times did you use my initials?" Stane stared at Strucker as his smirk died into a worry. OS was used rigorously after the design was found. 

        "This Rogers is getting out of hand." Skull kept staring at the image as other information flashed before his eyes. All that information that could possibly link him to finding Tony, to knowing the reality of the iron soldier. 

        "We need to take care of him." Strucker annouced.

        "We are not killing him before the swearing in, you idiot."

        "Then what do _you_ suggest?" 

         "I'm considering my choices."

        "How about we bug him?" Pierce annouced. His eyes were still stuck on his files as his hand crossed out another employee. 

        "What?" Strucker stared at him.

        "We put a small bug in the Blair House and we would know everything that he is currently doing. At least we'd be up to speed to all his ideas and be ready to act before he does."        

        "Joseph already suspects everyone in this room. He proved that with Stane." Skull was considering the idea. It's not like they haven't bugged someone's house before. The only problem was this time, all of this had to be done by the four present in the room, personally. There was no way Skull was letting any HYDRA agent handle this sensitive information.

        "He have suspect you, but for him I'm just the competition that lost. He'll let me in that house." Pierce smiled.

        "Either way, Project September needs to be put on hold." 

 

        Tony's screams echoed in the entire room. It wasn't like this was the first time Anna had seen the videos and heard the screams. She knew what was coming but she still couldn't truly face that reality. 

        Ever since Steve saw the videos he has been completely quiet. He's been in his office posting his wall with information that could somehow lead him to Tony. Steve knew, with evidence that his friend was alive and waiting to be saved. 

        Every part of the girls and Steve's body ached ever since they saw Tony. Nothing seemed okay anymore. 

        "Tony is the next mission." The sound stopped and the Anna came back into her reality--standing near the door with her arms crossed at her chest mentally trying to make notes of the meeting. Nick turned to face everyone sitting at the table.

        "The Captain's team can bring him back." Maria spoke up.

        "After all that, alive might not necessarily be the best choice." Nick's eye moving from Maria to Anna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in my personal notes, I wrote that there will be either be a Christmas or New Years party and because I've made you guys wait for so long, I might end up doing both.  
> As I said before, I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please let me know your views and thoughts, I would love to hear them all!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's probably not *that* original, with the whole HYDRA's "asset" thing but still, I hope it's worth a read! Don't forget to tell me how you feel, I would love to know all your opinions.


End file.
